Tino Tonitini Into the W.I.T.C.H World/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Tino Tonitini Into the W.I.T.C.H World. The Prologue/The Encounter of The Saurians (The Heroes run to Canterlot High in a hurry as they made it there) * Sunset Shimmer: I got here fast. What's the situation? * Doraemon: According to Bowser and Dragunaus' messages, they said that they're gonna take over Canterlot High. They might be here now. * Ash Ketchum: Doraemon's right. Bowser and the Saurians could be anywhere. * Tino Tonitini: Ash is right. So be careful. (To the viewers) Yeah, it's Tino. Ah, okay We got here on Canterlot High to stop Bowser and the Saurians from attacking it. Oh did I mention Bowser is starting to press my buttons! But wait, it's getting worse. I'm going to miss the sneak preview of Chum Bukkit: The Movie, this Sunset. * Sneech: Now's not the time for fourth wall breaks. It's butt-kicking time! (They get ready for battle) * Lor McQuarrie: Take no prisoners! * Carver Descartes: Scorch Earth policy! * Tish Katsufrakis: Straw-ing? * Tino Tonitini: Check * Tish Katsufrakis: Maps? * Tino Tonitini: Check * Tish Katsufrakis: Opera glasses? * Tino Tonitini: Eh? * Carver Descartes: Now to find the Raptor and knock Bowser out of this world. * Doraemon: Hate to break it to you but, there's no sign of the raptor anywhere. * Sunset Shimmer: There's something strange about it. I can... I can feel it. (Then, our heroes come to the holt and see Raptor comes out of nowhere. Our heroes was shock, surprised and scared when they see it) *'Doraemon and Noby:' It's the raptor! *'Sue:' I have a really bad feeling about all this? * Brock: Something's not right here. This is a little too easy for them to show up. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Guys, I think we got company. (Siege and Chameleon start shooting at the heroes) * Doraemon: It's Chameleon and Siege! * Big G: (shouts, and pound his chest like a gorilla) I'll make 'em wish they were ever born let me at him! *'Brock:' I'll handle them! Go Onix! (Then Onix comes out for battle) *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm with you, Brock! Totodile, I choose you! (Meanwhile, at the raptor, Bowser was watching the battle) *'Bowser Koopa:' Now's our chance. Do it, brother! *'Lord Dragaunus:' Right, Now heroes! We've got you, right where we want you to! (He pulls down a switch) *'Ash Ketchum:' What’s going… *'Carver Descartes:' What the heck is that?! *'Tish Katsufrakis:' It's a dimensional gateway! *'Tino Tonitini:' EVERYONE HANG ON! (All our heroes are blowing away and trying to hold on of something.) * Siege: Come on, let's blow! * Chameleon: I'll get you my pretty, and your little kiddies, too! (laughs) (All our heroes are still holding on, but suddenly Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish been sucked up into dimensional portal and then, it closed up) *'Siege:' It worked! Those guys went down to the drain! *'Lord Dragaunus:' Straight to another dimension! THEY'RE GONE FOREVER! *'Bowser Koopa:' Finally, this time, Tino and his friends are out of my way, permanently! *'Chameleon:' And for now on this show's gonna be called "Bowser's Adventures!" (He laughs and Dragaunus knocks him down) *'Lord Dragaunus:' Now, to call our fellow members and begin our conquest of this planet! (Then, The raptor starts blasting off, and then it’s now disappear infinnair. Some of our heroes came out with river for the battle) * Noby: Man, that was rough. What happened to Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish? * Doraemon: They got sucked into that portal. * Sneech: But where did they go? * Misty: I don’t know probably into another dimension. * Brock: Yeah into a dimension they never face before. * Sunset Shimmer: And my boyfriend is out there, lost, and scared, and who-knows-what! * Sue: I know. But how can we get them back!? (cries) * Noby: That's going to be tough to get through. It's up to us to save them! * Doraemon: My thoughts exactly! * Brock: Sure but how can we save Tino and his friends? * Misty: Well, we can either build a portal or get the Saurians. * Well if I have to choose, I would go with building our own gateway to find Tino, Tish, Carver, and Lor. But we need a genius for that. * Misty: If we can ask our friends to help us, then we can get Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish back. * Then we find the smartest person. * Pikachu: Pika, pika. * Sneech: That's right, but who's one of the geniuses that can help us bring our friends back, besides, Doraemon, and Donny? * Misty: Hey I know, let's go to Retroville and see if Jimmy can help. * Ash Ketchum: Good idea, we can't just stand around here. * Sunset Shimmer: Then, we know what we have to do. We're going to Retroville. * Sue: And see it Jimmy can help us. * Sunset Shimmer: Tino. If you're out there, please be alright. * Brock: Sunset, he'll be fine. Now, we got to go to Retroville and get help from Jimmy Neutron. *'Ash Ketchum:' Right. (In his mind) Be careful Tino, all of you. Just stick together. Welcome to Heatherfield/Meeting Tino's cousin, Will (Meanwhile into the dimension portal, Tino and others are still traveling in it, until they came out and ended up into a different world. And the portal closed up) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Whoa, we sure did made a crash landing. At least we'd landed on the pile of garbage. *'Tino Tonitini:' You said it, is everyone alright? (Tish moans, much to Tino's annoyance) *'Tino Tonitini:' I'll take that as a "no." *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, where did those lizards Bowser and Dragaunus sent us to? *'Carver Descartes:' I don't know, but we better find our way back home. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh irony of ironies! Those evil plans of taking over the world is one thing keeping me from being truly perfect! whines *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you're gonna break the tree. *'Carver Descartes:' Wait, something's missing! Where's Doraemon and the others? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Ash and his friends aren't here with us, either. You think they got sucked into another world? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Uh, excuse me, they didn't get sucked like we did. *'Carver Descartes:' What are we gonna do? How can we get out of here?! *'Tino Tonitni:' We got to get to the others before the Masters of Evil take over the world. If we don't, good heavens man it can cause a chain reaction that will destroy the Earth! (Carver is weirded out by this) *'Carver Descartes:' Okay you seriouly need to lay off the comic books. *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' *'''-''' Asking Jimmy Neutron for help/Back at Heatherfield (At Jimmy's lab, Carl is at the two doors, one with the cheese behind it. And one) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- At Bowser Castle/Bad News (At Bowser's Castle) *'Lord Dragaunus:' It's done! *'Wraith:' I wish I has confidence, Lord Dragaunus. *'Lord Dragaunus:' They aren't even on this planet anymore. *'Bowser Jr.:' You and Daddy sure did outsmarted Tino and his friends. *'Azula:' Indeed he did. *'Ranamon:' Now with Tino and his friends out of the way, those heroes will be powerless without them. *'Bowser:' I know, fellas, it was my plan to do it. *'Mistress Nine:' Now we need to do is capture the heroes and we can finally go through with our plan to rule the world. *'James:' That will be Phase Two of our plan for the Masters of Evil to take over the world. *'Rito Revolto:' Hey sis. (That surprised Rita) *'Rito Revolto:' Bad news, they're bringing them back. *'Rita Revolto:' How did you know?! *'Rito Revolto:' Whoa, little lighter on the garlic, sis. I overheard Ash and Jimmy Neutron are using their Metabolic Accelerator to get them. *'Mistress Nine:' WHAT?! (Rita get mad at this) *'Rito Revolto:' Hey, what did I do? *'Giovanni:' You always come with bad information, Rito. *'Rito Revolto:' This is lousy timing! There's never a moment to make our move! *'Lord Zedd:' I don't believe it! Rito, take a black tone of tankis and get down there. You usuallary worthless. But who knows, maybe this time you'll get lucky! *'Lord Dragaunus:' Chameleon! (Chameleon appeared with a wrapped towel and a rubber duck) * Chameleon: Esh. Can a guy even take a bath around here? Aw nice ducky. * Lord Dragaunus: SHUT UP! Get over to Retroville and stop those heroes! * Ranamon: Are you sure about this? They'll probably mess it up. * Bowser: True. I send in you, Wraith, Siege, Chameleon, and Goldar with him. That would be most helpful. * Ranamon: It'll be my pleasure, Bowser sugar. * Rito Revolto: Here we go again! * Goldar: Come on, bonehead let's rock! (They disappeared) At the Girls' headquarters/Telling the girls about Bowser *- *- *- *- *'Will Vandom:' Who's Bowser? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- ??? Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes